The invention relates to a generator for a wind energy installation, having a rotor which has permanent magnets and has a direct drive connection to a blade rotor of the wind energy installation, and having a stator which has a laminated iron core, that is to say an iron core formed from laminate parts. The invention also relates to a method for the production of a generator such as this.
Generators in wind energy installations without gearboxes, whose diameter may be more than 5 m, are subjected to a wide range of influences which adversely affect the accuracy of the generator airs gap. Decreases in the gap flux density associated with that lead to reduced torques and losses of the generated electrical power. Furthermore, there is a risk of friction contacts between the rotor and stator.
Not least, the large generator dimensions result in considerable problems in keeping those parts of the iron core which are subject to strong magnetic forces in position while accurately maintaining the air-gap geometry. The production of conventional generators such as these therefore demands a high degree of effort in terms of accurate processing of holding parts, and quality control.